We shall attempt to determine if (1) the high molecular weight RNA of Chinese cabbage, chloroplasts and turnip yellow mosaic virus (TYMV) have spermidine requirements for enzymatic aminoacylation by valine; (2) intact chloroplast isolated from Chinese cabbage are capable of O2 production, CO2 fixation, RNA and protein synthesis, and of synthesis of putrescine and spermidine; (3) putrescine is toxic to chloroplasts as a function of covalent addition and inhibition of protein synthesis, as it is in Cyanobacteria; (4) stable protoplasts of leaf cells can be prepared and infected synchronously by TYMV; and (5) the patterns of polyamine synthesis in Anacystic nidulans and in chloroplasts are similar.